Balor, Teges
CE '''Large balor (chaotic, demon, evil, extraplanar) '''Init +11; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, true seeing; Perception +38 Aura '''flaming body, unholy aura (DC 26) '''DEFENSE AC 36, touch 20, flat-footed 29 (+4 deflection, +7 dex, +16 natural, -1 size) hp 370 (20d10+260) Fort +29, Ref +17, Will +25 DR 15/cold iron and good; Immune electricity, fire, poison, black matter; Resist '''acid 10, cold 10; '''SR '''31 '''OFFENSE Speed 40 ft., fly 90 ft. (good) Melee '+1 vorpal unholy longsword +31/+26/+21/+16 (2d6+13) '''Melee '+1 vorpal flaming whip +30/+25/+20 (1d4+7 plus 1d6 fire and entangle) '''Melee 2 slams +31 (1d10+12) Space '10 ft.; '''Reach '''10 ft. (20 ft. with whip) '''Spell-Like Abilities '(CL 20th) ''constant'—true seeing, unholy aura (DC 26) ''at will—dominate monster ''(DC 27); ''greater dispel magic, greater teleport ''(self plus 50 lbs. of objects only), ''power word stun, telekinesis ''(DC 23) ''3/day—''quickened ''telekinesis (DC 23) 1/day—blasphemy ''(DC 25), ''fire storm ''(DC 26), ''implosion ''(DC 27), ''summon ''(level 9, any 1 CR 19 or lower demon 100%) '''Special Attacks '''Hellfire '''STATISTICS' Str 35, Dex 25, Con 36, Int 24, Wis 24, Cha 27 Base Atk +20; CMB +33; CMD 54 Feats '''Cleave, Combat Reflexes, Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Initiative, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Iron Will, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-like Ability (Telekinesis), Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (longsword) '''Skills '''Acrobatics +27, Bluff +31, Diplomacy +31, Fly +32, Intimidate +31, Knowledge (history) +27, Knowledge (nobility) +27, Knowledge (planes) +30, Knowledge (religion) +27, Perception +38, Sense Motive +30, Stealth +26, Use Magic Device +31; '''Racial Modifiers +8 Perception Languages '''Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic; Telepathy 100ft. '''SQ '''death throes, vorpal strike, whip mastery, bound sword '''SPECIAL ABILITIES '''Bound Sword (Su) '''Any creature that picks up a balor's sword, regardless of where its skin actually touches it immediately suffers 10d6 points of damage and must roll a fortitude save or die immediately. '''Death Throes (Su) '''When killed, a balor explodes in a blinding flash of fire that deals 100 points of damage (half fire, half unholy damage) to anything within 100 feet. (Reflex DC 33 Halves). The save DC is Constitution Based '''Entangle (Ex) '''If a balor strikes a Medium or smaller foe with its whip, the balor can immediately attempt a grapple check without provoking an attack of opportunity. If the balor wins the check, it draws the foe into an adjacent square. The foe gains the grappled condition, but the balor does not. '''Flaming Body (Su) '''A balor's body is covered in dancing flames. Anyone striking a balor with non-reach melee weapon, natural weapon or unarmed strike takes 1d6 points of fire damage. A creature that grappled a balor or is grappled by one takes 6d6 points of fire damage each round the grapple persists. '''Hellfire (Su) '''As a standard action a balor may bathe a 10-foot area in a burst of hellfire, inflicting 1d8 points of damage per HD of the balor. Half of this damage is fire and the other half is unholy. A reflex save can be made to half the fire damage, but a fortitude save must be made to negate the unholy damage (Soul Mimic 8th). '''Vorpal Strike (Su) '''Any slashing weapon a balor wields (including its standard longsword and whip) gains the vorpal weapon quality. Weapons retain this quality for one hour after the balor releases the weapon, but after this the weapon reverts to its standard magical qualities, if any. '''Whip Mastery (Ex) '''A balor treats a whip as a light weapon for the purposes of two-weapon fighting, and can inflict lethal damage on a foe regardless of the foe's armor.